


Convergence

by clockworkindy



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Time Skips, bitter sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkindy/pseuds/clockworkindy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have known you for a very long time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convergence

At ten years old on the 27th of July Rei feels light-headed and nautious. Halfway through the day he begins to vomit uncontrollably.

On the 28th of July his muscles weaken and by the 29th he finds himself bed-ridden.

On the 30th his vision starts to fade in and out, everything is too cold, far too cold.

On the 31st his parents are crying because the doctors say they can't find a cause. His hearing fades in and out.

On the 1st of August he sleeps.

\---

**11/60**

He wakes up on the street in the chill of December. His body feels more energetic than he remembers.

He starts to head home before he realises everything around him is different. The once local store his parents always took him now has blinding lights all around it, inside it (and he wonders if it's even the same place).

He searches for any sign of familiarity and finds nothing.

And so he sits down on the curb-side and wails, sobs into his legs as he rocks himself to some kind of comfort.

He flinches at the touch to his shoulder before looking up and seeing a kindly police officer.

He asks him 'do you know where your parents are?' before he starts to cry again.

The officer takes him to the local station. He files through paper work, makes a phone call and comforts him as they wait.

"Good morning officer," He hears a kindly old man say. He looks up at him, sun-kissed skin through his youth turned his skin into one covered in sun spots. His hair white with flickers of blonde, and crows feet next to his eyes from a cheerful personality. His hand is branded with a burn, a series of lines.

Rei gets the feeling he knows this man. Very well.

While his parents had always warned him of strangers and predators he knows, deep down in his guts, he could trust this man with his life.

So he clings onto him, inhales his scent. He doesn't smell like an old man, he smells like strawberries dipped in chocolate, like sunshine and happiness given tangible form.

The officer chastises them both, the older man for not looking out for the boy he's meant to protect and to Rei for not sticking closer to his guardian.

They nod and thank him. They walk out together.

"Hello," the old man greets him when they're out of earshot. "This is your first time meeting me, isn't it?"

The boy nods. He's confused that the man seems rather sad about hearing this.

"In that case let me introduce myself. My name's Hazuki Nagisa. And you'll keep coming across me."

"How do I know you?" Rei asks. Hazuki Nagisa kneels down in front of him.

"You may not believe this at first but I have known you for a very long time. I know you're a smart boy, you'll figure things out on your own."

Rei nods and clings tighter onto his leg.

"For me, it's nice to meet you mister Hazuki."

The old man chuckles.

"It's so weird for you to call me that. Please, just call me Nagisa."

Rei has his reservations on the casual tone, but with the friendly ruffle of hair he finds comfort.

"Happy Birthday Rei."

\---

On the 27th of July Rei shops with Nagisa, but needs to sit down. He begins to vomit bile and blood on the car ride home.

On the 28th he collapses as he goes to have a drink of water. He wakes up to find Nagisa carried him back to bed.

On the 29th he's crying because it's all to familliar, like he's going to die. Nagisa strokes his hair, tells him 'this is always the hard part but you're strong' and he's not entirely sure what he means but it's helping nonetheless.

On the 30th his vision develops spots and the less he sees Nagisa the more he feels scared. But he touches his hand and it brings back some of the calm.

On the 31st Nagisa smiles. He smiles sadly, but his voice is hopeful.

He tells him "I'll see you again Rei. Before you know it. We'll find each-other and you'll have a lifetime of great things."

The grip on his hand tightens and he feels a gentle kiss followed by the trickle of hot tears.

On the 1st of August he sleeps.

\---

**12/59**

Rei wakes up in his bed.

His bed in Nagisa's house.

The air is frosty and he can see gentle snowfall outside.

Right when he goes to search for him, Nagisa appears in his room with a present in his hands.

"Happy birthday Rei."

And Rei, so happy he's crying, runs up to Nagisa and wraps his arms around his waist.

"You were right, you were right!"

Nagisa ruffles his hair and chuckles.

"Of course, I know what I'm talking about."

To make sure he's real he looks for the same sun spots, the same striped burn, the same flickers of blonde through white.

(There's more blonde than he remembers but he figures he's dyed it in the time it took him to come back.)

Rei opens his present of a butterfly hoodie and a pair of lilac sneakers and he never remembered telling Nagisa his favourite colour or animal but he's so grateful to still be alive he assumes he'd forgotten when he mentioned it.

This time when the 31st of July happens he holds Nagisa for a long time and promises that he'll see him again in no time.

\---

**13/58**

When he wakes up again, on his birthday once more, he notices Nagisa looks different.

Not significantly so but he notices the burn on his hand is missing and his hairline is lower.

"Oh, I suppose it must have healed." He says with a nervous chuckle.

Seeing no other logical conclusion, Rei believes him.

\---

In May they bake cookies. Nagisa has all sorts of cutter shapes but the butterfly shapes are always Rei's favourite. He also likes the penguins, which Nagisa tells him is his favourite animal.

Nagisa reaches into the oven and forgets to put on his mitt. Before Rei can warn him his hand jerks up to the hot tray above and leaves a nasty burn on his right hand.

He rinses it under cool water, Rei worrying so much he forgets that the oven is still on.

When it's all over the damage has been done and Rei sees branded lines, identical to the burn he had before.

He places it all together.

"I'm going backwards." He mumbles. "This isn't logical, I'm going backwards."

Nagisa sits him down and explains the situation.

"I can't hide things from you forever. I met you when I was ten and you were an old man and I imagine you were the same. I move forward in time and you are heading backwards."

Rei sobs into his arms, sobs about never seeing his parents again, sobs when he realises why he was so sad when it was the first time they met was because that was their last year together in his timeline.

Nagisa strokes his hair, the burning cookies long forgotten.

"Rei, it's not an ideal situation but you're going to be loved for the rest of your life. And you have so many more beautiful things to see. But I've lived and seen all of those beautiful things."

They clean the kitchen and make the most of their time together before August.

\---

"Nagisa?" he asks on the second last day.

"Yes Rei?"

"Do I die when this happens?"

There's an eerie air of silence.

"Yes."

More silence.

"You watch me die every time this happens?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I wouldn't be able to stand watching someone die. Does it make you feel bad when this happens?"

"It makes me feel bad when I watch you suffer. But I know that afterwards for you you'll wake up and it'll be your birthday and you'll get lots of cake and presents and we always celebrate. And you move on in your life and I move on in mine."

Silence.

"Nagisa, when's your birthday?"

Silence.

"Oh I never remember. Don't need to be reminded that I'm getting older."

Silence.

"I feel really tired."

"You can go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

Silence.

\---

**20/49**

"Happy birthday Rei! You're 20 this year, right?"

"That's right, it's been ten years since this weird thing started." Rei gazes at the plate in Nagisa's hands.

"Birthday cake for breakfast? You wouldn't have done this when we first met you know. Older you is a lot more sensible and careful about health."

"Oh dear, I don't turn into an old cranky guy do I?"

"No, just more sensible."

Nagisa takes the cake away, setting it on Rei's bed-side table.

"If you want to do things your way go take your morning jog and then we can talk about cake."

Rei rolls his eyes buy smiles, getting out of bed.

Nagisa leaves the room. Rei gets up to change into his jogging gear but pauses and takes a bite out of Nagisa's cake.

Beautiful as always.

\---

"Hey Nagisa..."

"Yeah?

"Do you think it's weird if a guy likes guys?"

"You finally figured it out did you?"

"I... suppose I did."

"No it's not all that weird. We wouldn't be friends in the future if you told me and I thought so."

"What about you?"

"I like both I guess."

"I've never seen you with a boyfriend or girlfriend."

"I've only been in one relationship and it was quite complicated. We both decided that it had to end at one point."

"Are you still friends with them?"

"On very good terms."

"Can I meet them?"

"You will."

\---

"Hey Nagisa?"

"Yeah?"

"Who taught you to bake?"

"You did actually."

"I don't know how to bake very well."

"Then I suppose I'm the one to teach you then!"

"This all seems very strange but I'm not one to disagree with the order of a predetermined universe."

"If things happen they happen. But I'll teach you how to bake, how about that?"

"That sounds good."

\---

**25/46**

"Reiiii!" Nagisa cheers as he wakes up.

Rei wakes up groggy with a smile on his face.

"Morning." He smiles.

"Happy birthday." Nagisa smiles, and he seems somewhat hesitant about something.

"You always greet me happy birthday after I come back." Rei points out.

"Well it's been every birthday I've known you so far."

"Every birthday since actually."

"No point in breaking tradition then!"

\---

"Hey Rei?"

"Mh?"

"When you go away for those months... I really miss you."

"I miss out on that time with you. But I'm sorry. I wish I had control over that."

"Nothing to apologise for. I really just... Enjoy your company."

"I love you." Rei blurts out.

They remain silent for a moment before Rei gets up to run away.

"Wait, Rei, I was waiting for you to say that!"

He pauses and looks back.

"You knew this was coming?"

"Of course." Nagisa says with a smile. "I keep seeing the future you, don't I?"

Rei sits back down.

"I'm the complicated relationship, aren't I?"

"Complicated?"

"You in the future said there was a relationship that had to run its course because it was complicated."

"Future me seems really vague."

"Future you doesn't want to spoil things for me."

"Future you is exactly the same. But present me is glad things are getting started for you."

Rei realises what he's getting at but he thinks there's no point in spoiling the moment.

"Can I kiss you?" Nagisa asks.

Rei nods in reply and they share the first kiss of many.

\---

**31/40**

Rei thinks the best sex is when they're the same age, when they're both equally experienced and it's hot and dramatic and sweet all in one.

But they both know it can't last forever.

"Nagisa, who confesses out of the two of us in your time line?"

"I do."

"When the time comes I'll wait for you then."

"And you Rei?"

"I do in my timeline. I'm kind of ashamed at how awkward it was."

Nagisa laughs because as the years go on he becomes more and more child-like.

"You're really silly and I'm glad it never changes."

"Me too."

\---

**35/36**

(When they're the same age Rei feels solemn because he knows he's half-way through the best part of his life and he knows Nagisa is thinking it too.)

\---

"Nagisa, I've lived with you for the past twenty or so years of my life."

"That sounds wonderful actually."

"But the point I want to bring up is... when did you move out from your parents' home?"

"Oh, I was about twenty-two."

"Do you know where I lived in that time?"

"... No I don't, you never mentioned it."

"I wish I could work at a job in real time and get a house. You work so hard and I'm sorry I couldn't help more. But I don't really exist, the records say I died when I was ten."

"You help me plenty. The house is spotless and you cook for me. Like a stay-at-home dad."

"Nagisa, we don't have kids."

"Imagine if we did though."

"It would be nice."

\---

**41/30**

"Nagisa, how come we never celebrate your birthday?"

"Oh, because it's in the time you're regenerating or whatever that thing is that you do."

"Can we celebrate it early?"

"If you want."

\---

**43/28**

"Rei?"

"Yes?"

"I wish we could grow old together and marry."

"Me too."

\---

** 45/26 **

"Nagisa?"

"Yeah?"

"You're crying."

"I always get sad when this happens."

"I'm sorry."

"You apologise enough for fifteen lifetimes."

"Happy birthday for tomorrow."

"... You weren't supposed to find out... not for another ten years..."

"I know. You know how clever I can be though."

"... I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to apologise."

"Rei, I confessed last year."

"... Oh."

"But you have another chapter to look forward to, have fun with me being a chatterbox teenager."

"I suppose I will. You've been nothing but fun from beginning to end."

"What's a life without fun?"

"A life without you."

\---

**46/25**

Nagisa is nervous. Nagisa being nervous puts Rei off more than he could imagine, seeing him usually so full of confidence.

But then he remembers he hasn't confessed yet, that he will this year.

A part of him wants to do it for him, save him the stress so he can enjoy his final year with Nagisa romantically, but the other part remembers that he promised him he'd wait.

"I baked you a cake!" Nagisa cheers, masking his insecurity. "I used the recipe you taught me last year."

"Thanks," Rei says with a smile as they take turns cutting their slices of cake. "I'll have to remember to give this to you next year."

Nagisa laughs. Slightly too much for the situation.

"Are you feeling alright, Nagisa?" He asks, concerned and trying to spur on the moment.

"Oh yes fine, _finefinefine_ , absolutely. I also baked cookies, I'll go check on those now."

Rei shakes his head as he leaves.

 

"Rei if I don't say this now I never will and I figured you wouldn't hang out with me in the future if this grossed you out but I really really like you."

"Wonderful. You said it."

"I was meant to, right?"

"If you want to have the best twenty years of your life to happen, yes."

"We stay together for only that long?"

"You needed time to figure yourself out and so did I."

"I love you and I don't want to let this go to waste."

Nagisa seems too quiet afterwards, like he realises this is Rei's final year.

 

"I'm sorry." Nagisa whipsers at the end of the year. "I wanted to make this amazing for you."

"You did." Rei rasps back. "I've never been happier and I have no regrets."

"I love you very much."

"I love you too."

Rei goes to sleep.

\---

**47/24**

Rei wakes up in the forest next to the village.

"I suppose this is where I live." He concludes aloud. Not that it' a bad location, he notices, plenty of places to forage, a wide variety of nutrients, a grocery store nearby that sells a variety of things, and their dumpster.

He supposes this is the year Nagisa buys his own place.

 

He sees Nagisa for a very little time, notices he's stumbling home late one night, drunk after schmoozing his bosses.

"I admire your dedication." Rei starts, picking him up and piggy backing him to his parents' place. "But surely working this hard is killing you."

"Mmh doin' it fr you." Nagisa mumbles. "You can live with meee..."

\---

**53/18**

Nagisa looks quite upset with Rei and he's not entirely sure what he did the previous year to cause it.

"Happy Birthday." He mumbles. Rei quirks an eyebrow in response.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" He asks, quite concerned.

"Why is it always on my birthday?" Nagisa asks him. "Why does it always have to be the same day every time."

Nagisa sobs into the bedside, lets Rei run his hand through his hair, says over and over again 'it's not fair, it's not fair'.

Rei wishes that one year it won't have to be this way.

"I wish I could control it." Rei says solemnly once Nagisa calmed down.

"I know." Says Nagisa as he wipes away tears. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Rei replies.

\---

**60/11**

When he wakes up in the forest, he heads toward town, towards Nagisa.

And when he finds him, he runs up to him, sobbing, wraps his arms around his legs.

"You were right!" He chokes out between breaths. "Mama and Papa said you were senile but I knew you were telling the truth. You came back to me!"

Rei wonders how much trauma he's brought this young boy by being in his life.

He also realises next year is going to be their last time.

He treats the second last year like he's treated every year since he found out about his condition; taking the most of what he has, living in wonder how every year spent with Nagisa seems to amaze him.

At the end of the year Nagisa seems calm despite his shaking.

"You'll be back again next year, right?"

"Of course." Rei smiles.

\---

**61/10**

Rei isn't entirely sure how to play out their meeting. He knows this is the last time so he knows it has to happen as soon as possible.

And so he runs on instinct.

He runs around the neighborhood for an hour before he hears puffing and panting beside him, the patter of tiny feet twice the speed of his own.

The little boy asks him;

"Can I jog with you?"

And Rei replies, with a smirk;

"Only if you can keep up."

 

They jog and Nagisa talks his ear off about all of his friends. The quiet yet kind Haru, the gentle giant Makoto, the most ambitious person you'll ever meet Rin. Nothing but kind words about all of them.

He talks about how desperately he wants to catch up to their level, how his life revolves around swimming, how he dreams about being a national breaststroke champion, to swim in relays.

Of course Rei has heard all of this many many times before, nothing matters more to Nagisa than his friends, he recalls meeting them once many years back.

He listens though, like he listens every other time.

Nagisa also tells him that he seems rather quite familliar. Rei tells him that he's not seen him before. While he feels bad for lying to a child, he knows he's technically right.

They ask each-other's name, Rei gives his full name.

"It's nice to meet you, mister reeoo... reeoogusaa..."

"No need, you can call me Rei. I understand it's easier to say."

Nagisa looks absolutely scandalised by referring to an elder by their first name, but Rei knows he'll do it later to everyone anyway.

"Thank you, mister Rei."

 

Rei waits for the day to come, knowing this is going to be the last time he ever sees Nagisa.

On the 27th of July He feels no different to any other day.

On the 28th of July he wonders if there's been some kind of mistake, every year since he turned ten has been the same.

On the 30th he still feels nothing and he's wondering if Nagisa made a mistake, but he can't go back and ask him since that phase of his life has already passed and this Nagisa is innocent and he doesn't know how he can bear to break to him that he /dies/ every year.

On the 31st he comes to the conclusion the only way he could never see Nagisa again is if this is the year he dies for good. He hopes he can, for this very last year, celebrate Nagisa's birthday with him.

He shops for a birthday present for him and writes him a heart-felt card.

 

Rei walks up to Nagisa's door on his birthday.

He rings the doorbell, twice out of habit.

And as the excited blonde boy walks out with a smile on his face at seeing the present, Rei falls to the ground.

 

"You hurt yourself really badly." Nagisa explains, Rei realising he must have seen the whole thing. A spike of panic happens, but he knows he can do nothing about it.

"Nagisa, did you get your present?" He rasps out weakly. Nagisa holds up the up-opened box.

"I was waiting for you to wake up."

Rei exhales in place of a chuckle and nods for him to open it. He slides his finger under the tape and pulls out an enormous penguin plush, in vibrant pinks and yellows and blues.

"It's beautiful." He whispers, unpinning the note on the penguin's chest.

"Nagisa, could you read that letter aloud?"

Nagisa obeys.

"Dear Nagisa," He begins. "I don't know how much time I have left because I'm becoming old. But I wanted to tell you as much as possible before it's... too late..."

The letter crumples in his hands, as if he knows the rest of the read will be painful. Rei nods for him to continue. He obeys.

"Firstly, I want you to know that you will be loved for the rest of your life." Nagisa pauses to hold his hand to his chest. "And you have so so many wonderful years ahead of you. And I'll be there." And to this Nagisa quirks an eyebrow and Rei fully understands, this is a final confessional as well as a physical promise.

"I might leave you today." He continues. "But I'll be back for you. Again and again and again. I..." Nagisa gives a brief chuckle. "I know you don't have much of an attention span so I'll keep this quick; there are things that I know you don't understand right now but you will. You're smarter than you give youself credit for. So much smarter. You deserve all the confidence in the world."

Rei's eyes close and his heart monitor moves closer and closer to a flat line.

"Not yet!" Nagisa screeches. He cups Rei's hand in his tiny ones, kisses it, lets his hot stinging tears fall on it.

"You're going to be loved for the rest of your life." Rei repeats, closing his eyes.

"Happy birthday Nagisa."

On the 1st of August he sleeps.


End file.
